harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Walizka Newtona Skamandera
|właściciel(e) = Newton Skamander |funkcje = Przechowywanie różnych przedmiotów, z funkcją ukrycia zawartości przed mugolami |wykorzystanie = Przechowywanie magicznych stworzeń }} Walizka Newtona Skamandera (ang. Newton Scamander's suitcase) — magiczna walizka należąca do znanego czarodzieja, Newtona Skamandera. W środku znajdowały się zaczarowane wybiegi, które imitowały naturalne warunki dla magicznych zwierząt. Newton mógł za pomocą walizki w wygodny i dyskretny sposób przenosić stworzenia, dzięki czemu mógł się nimi opiekować nawet w podróży. Historia W nieznanym okresie Newton Skamander znalazł się w posiadaniu walizki i zaczarował ją tak, by zmieścić w środku swoją pracownię i specjalne wybiegi dla magicznych stworzeń. Gdy Newton podróżował po świecie, wewnątrz walizki zamieszkało bardzo wiele niezwykłych zwierząt, którymi się opiekował oraz badał. Podróż do Nowego Jorku Około 1926 roku Newton uwolnił z nielegalnego handlu w Egiptcie Gromoptaka, Franka''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 47. Wiedział, że naturalnym środowiskiem stworzenia jest Arizona w Stanach Zjednoczonych, dlatego zabrał go do swojej walizki by go przemycić na miejsce. Podróż odbył mugolskim statkiem HMS Temeresi, który wypłynął z Gwinei Równikowej. W tym czasie jeden z jego nieśmiałków o imieniu Pickett się przeziębił, więc Newt trzymał go w kieszeni płaszcza by go ogrzać. mały|225px|lewo|Przeszukanie przez celnika. 6 grudnia tego samego roku dopłynęli do Nowego Jorku. Po wyjściu ze statku, bagaż Newtona został sprawdzony przez niemagicznego celnika. Czarodziej skorzystał wtedy z funkcji „Dla mugoli”, aby ukryć magiczną zawartość swojej walizki. Przełącznik zadziałał jak trzeba i celnik zobaczył tylko najzwyklejszą zawartość, po czym przepuścił Newtona dalej. 225px|mały|Niuchacz wydostaje się z walizki.Gdy szedł z walizką przez miasto nie zauważył, że z jej wnętrza wyszedł niuchacz i włamał się do Nowojorskiego banku, gdzie okradał klientów. Newton szukając stworzenia wmieszał w sprawę pewnego mugola - Jacoba Kowalskiego, który znalazł jajo żmijoptaka, zgubione przez Skamandera i gdy próbował mu oddać zgubę, został teleportowany do skarbca. Tam udało się złapać niuchacza do walizki, gdzie wróciło również jajko. Newton teleportował się z Jacobem na zewnątrz i już miał mu wymazać pamięć, gdy mugol go uderzył i uciekł przypadkiem zabierając zaczarowaną walizkę, myśląc ze to jego własna. mały|225px|lewo|Jacob tuż przed wypuszczeniem zwierząt. Po powrocie do domu, Jacob otworzył walizkę, a wypuszczony z niej szczuroszczet ukąsił go, przez co mugol stracił przytomność, następnie z walizki wymknęły się również żmijoptak, żądlibąk, demimoz i buchorożec. Jakiś czas później do mieszkania Jacoba przyszedł Newton w towarzystwie Tiny Goldstein pracującej w Magicznym Kongresie USA. mały|225px|Jacob próbuje się wcisnąć do walizki. Zabrali walizkę, zamknęli w niej szczuroszczeta i zaprowadzili półprzytomnego mugola do mieszkania Tiny, gdzie jej siostra, Queenie Goldstein ugościła gości kolacją. Kobiety odstąpiły Newtonowi i Jacobowi swoje łóżka, ale oni nie poszli spać. Skamander po cichu wstał i wszedł do walizki, a Jacob za nim. Czarodziej dokładnie obszedł wszystkie wybiegi, by sprawdzić, które zwierzęta uciekły oraz by nakarmić pozostałe, przygotował również lekarstwo na ukąszenie mugola. Jacob był zachwycony magicznymi stworzeniami i stwierdził, że to nie może być sen, bo nigdy by czegoś podobnego nie wymyślił. mały|225px|lewo|Newton odnajduje Niuchacza w witrynie sklepowej u jubilera. Po wyjściu z walizki wymknęli się z mieszkania czarownic i przystąpili do szukania zaginionych zwierząt. Szybko trafili na Niuchacza, który okradał jednego z nowojorskich jubilerów. Próbując go schwytać, Newton zdemolował sklep, a w tym czasie kolejne zwierzę próbowało wyjść z walizki, ale tym razem Jacob zdążył ja zatrzasnąć. Gdy niuchacz uciekając, starał się dostać do sklepu naprzeciwko, przykleił się do zaczarowanej szyby, dzięki czemu czarodziej pojmał zwierzaka. Całe zamieszanie przykuło uwagę policji, która chciała aresztować obu mężczyzn, ale oni deportowali się zanim do tego doszło. mały|225px|Newt próbuje wepchnąć Buchorożca do walizki. Następny był buchorożec, który dewastował Zoo w Central parku. Newton spróbował wsadzić go do walizki, odbywając z nim taniec godowy. Jednak gdy prawie mu się udało, Jacob uderzony rybą, rzuconą przez fokę, rozlał na siebie piżmo do wabienia buchorożców i sprowadził na siebie pościg zwierzęcia. W ostatniej chwili Newtowi udało się wepchnąć buchorożca do walizki, zanim ten zdążył zmiażdżyć mężczyznę. mały|225px|lewo|Tina przynosi walizkę do Serafiny Picquery. Po wszystkim oboje schowali się pod mostem w central parku i weszli do walizki. Na ich nieszczęście zostali znalezieni, przez Tinę, która domknęła i zabrała kuferek z nimi w środku do siedziby MACUSA. Na miejscu pozwoliła im wyjść, by stanęli przed przewodniczącą kongresu — Serafiną Picquery. Jednak po poznaniu całej historii Serafina rozkazała Perciwalowi Gravesowi aresztować całą trójkę, a walizkę zabrać i przeszukać. Wyprowadzany z sali, przez Aurorów Newton zaczął błagać by nie robili zwierzętom krzywdy, zaznaczając, że nie są niebezpieczne, ale Pani Prezydent odparła tylko, że sama to oceni. Gdy we wnętrzu walizki znaleziono obskurusa, Graves wykorzystał to by obarczyć Newtona winą za ataki na Nowy York. Newton próbował się bronić, ale Auror i tak skazał go na śmierć. Ten sam wyrok otrzymała Tina, oskarżona o współudział. mały|225px|Queenie ratuje Jacoba. W tym czasie Jacob miał mieć wymazaną pamięć, by nie pamiętał świata magii. W tym jednak przeszkodziła Queenie, która przechwyciła niemaga i po czym wspólnie włamali się do gabinetu Gravesa, skąd zabrali walizkę ze zwierzętami. W międzyczasie Newtonowi i Tinie udało się uciec z egzekucji. Gdy całej czwórce udało się w końcu odnaleźć wśród korytarzy MACUSY Queenie kazała pozostałym wejść do walizki, w której wyniosła ich z budynku. Po drodze zatrzymał ją tylko Abernathy, pytając o zawartość bagażu i powód wyjścia z pracy, ale odpuścił gdy odpowiedziała, że jest chora, a w środku ma babskie rzeczy. mały|lewo|225px|Rozmowa z Gnarlakiem w lokalu pod Ślepym wieprzkiem. Następnie przyszedł czas na schwytanie demimoza. Znalezienie go było o tyle trudne, że stworzenie jest niewidzialne, dlatego z pomocą poszli do lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem, gdzie spotkali gangstera Gnarlaka. Dowiedzieli się od niego gdzie znajdą demimoza, jednak Newton w zamian musiał oddać swojego nieśmiałka, na dodatek okazało się że Gnarlak wydał ich Aurorm. W barze doszło do zamieszania, w którym udało się odzyskać nieśmiałka i deportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Zgodnie z zaleceniami goblina poszli do zamkniętego na noc domu towarowego i szybko przekonali się, demimoz Dougal faktycznie tam jest. Goniąc stworzenie przez budynek dotarli na strych i wtedy Newton zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego demimoz tam się znalazł. Okazało się, że wraz z innymi zwierzętami uciekł także jeden z młodych żmijoprtaków, a Dougal przyszedł by się nim zająć. Newton wcześniej tego nie zauważył, bo źle policzył żmijoptaki znajdujące się już w walizce. Mimo problemów związanych z rozmiarami jakie żmijoptaki potrafią osiągać gdy mają dość miejsca, udało się go schwytać, zwabiając stworzenie za pomocą przynęty z karalucha do imbryka, gdzie się skurczył. W ten sposób udało im się złapać ostatnie z zaginionych zwierząt, które następnie umieścili w walizce. W trakcie pobytu magicznym bagażu Queenie zwróciła uwagę na znajdującą się tam fotografię Lety Lestrange i zaczęła o nią wypytywać. Newt nie chciał jednak o tym rozmawiać i zdenerwował się, że rozmówczyni używa legilimencji by czytać mu w myślach. Gdy dołączyli do nich Tina i Jacob pytając o temat rozmowy, skłamali, że o szkole. Kowalski od razu zainteresował się istnieniem szkół czarodziejów. Ich rozmowę jednak przerwał Frank, który wyczuł zagrożenie, związane z kolejnym atakiem Obskurusa. Wszyscy czworo wyszli na zewnątrz i weszli na dach restauracji Squire's, skąd widzieli chaos jaki zapanował w mieście. Newton dał Tinie walizkę oraz swoje notatki, i polecił jej zaopiekować się zwierzętami gdyby nie wrócił, po czym deportował się. Ona jednak oddała przedmiot swojej siostrze i poszła w ślady Skamandera. Queenie zamierzała zrobić to samo, więc przekazała walizkę Jacobowi, ale ten nie pozwolił jej odejść. Newt w pogoni za obskurusem trafił na stację metra, gdzie próbował przemówić i uspokoić Credence'a Barebone'a, który był obskurodzicielem. Przerwał mu jednak nagły atak Perciwala Gravesa, co spowodowało ponowne uaktywnienie obskurusa. Chwilę później na miejsce przyszła także Tina, która także spróbowała nawiązać kontakt z Credencem. Wtedy jednak pojawili się aurorzy i zaatakowali obskurusa, niszcząc ciało obskurodziciela. Następnie doszło do starcia z Gravesem rozzłoszczonym z powodu czynu aurorów. Newton zdołał go jednak schwytać i ujawnić, że pod Perciwala podszywał się Gellert Grindelwald. Aurorzy aresztowali natychmiast czarnoksiężnika i zabrali do siedziby Kongresu. Jakiś czas po tym na stację metra trafili Jacob i Queeni, którzy oddali Newtonowi jego walizkę. Podeszła do nich wtedy Serafina Picquery, by przeprosić Skamandera, ale byłą też zaniepokojona ujawnieniem świata magii. Newton zastanowił się nad jej słowami i znalazł sposób by wymazać pamięć niemagicznej społeczności Nowego Jorku. W tym celu wypuścił z walizki Franka i podał mu jad pikującego licha, który wymazywał złe wspomnienia. Gromoptak wzleciał nad miasto i wywołał deszcz, zawierający magiczną substancję. Działanie jadu sprawiło, że niemagowie zapomnieli o ataku obskurusa, a aurorzy w międzyczasie naprawili zniszczenia. Niestety, aby nie łamać prawa panującego w Stanach Zjednoczonych musieli wymazać także wspomnienia Jacoba. Po wykonaniu zadania Frank odleciał samodzielnie do Arizony. Newt spędził w Nowym Jorku jeszcze tydzień. Przed opuszczeniem miasta poszedł jeszcze do fabryki konserw, gdzie pracował Jacob. Wpadł na niemaga, gdy ten szedł do pracy, po czym poszedł dalej. Zdążył jednak za pomocą magii zamienić zawartość walizki Kowalskiego na srebrne skorupy jej żmijoptaka, które miały być zabezpieczeniem dla kredytu na piekarnię. Zostawił mu także liścik z wyjaśnieniem, w którym podpisał się jako życzliwy. Następnego dnia odpłynął z Nowego Jorku niemagicznym statkiem. Walizkę miał obwiązaną sznurami, aby zapobiec ponownym ucieczkom zwierząt. Do portu odprowadziła go Tina aby mu podziękować i się pożegnaćFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film). Podróż do Paryża Po powrocie do Wielkiej Brytanii Newton otrzymał od Ministerstwa Magii zakaz wyjeżdżania za granicę za udział w wydarzeniach w Nowym Jorku, dlatego następne kilka miesięcy był zmuszony spędzić w kraju. W między czasie wydał swoją książkę ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, a zwierzęta przechowywał w piwnicy, w swoim domu w Londynie, którą zaczarował podobnie jak walizkę. We wrześniu 1927 roku Newton udał się do Ministerstwa w sprawie odwołania zakazu, jednak w zamian wymagano od niego by dołączył do aurorów i pomógł w poszukiwaniach Credence'a, który jednak przeżył. Newton jednak nie przystał na ten warunek. Brak zezwolenia na opuszczenie kraju sprawił, że Skamander nie mógł się zgodzić na zlecenie wyjazdu do Paryża i poszukiwanie Credence'a złożone później przez Albusa Dumbledore'a. Tego samego dnia niespodziewanie odwiedzili go Queenie i Jacob, który zdołał zachować część wspomnień, a resztę przypomniała mu Queenie i się z nim związała. Nie było jednak z nimi Tiny, ponieważ wyjechała do Paryża. Newton zauważył w trakcie wizyty, że Jacob został zaczarowany przez partnerkę, więc natychmiast odczarował przyjaciela. Queenie niezadowolona wybiegła z mieszkania, a po rozmowie z partnerem deportowała się zostawiając go w Londynie. Po tym Newton postanowił, że wraz z Jacobem uda się do Paryża odnaleźć Tinę. Podejrzewał także to właśnie do niej wybrała się Queenie. Czarodziej zabrał ze sobą swoją walizkę i wraz z przyjacielem podążył na wybrzeże, gdzie za pomocą nielegalnego świstoklika teleportowali się prosto na jedną z paryskich ulic. Opis Wygląd mały|225px|lewo|Wnętrze walizki po uruchomieniu funkcji „Dla mugoli”. Z zewnątrz wyglądała jak zwykła podniszczona walizka, z brązowej skóry. Z boku znajdował się uchwyt do trzymania oraz zamek i klamry, które czasami się otwierały, gdy zwierzęta próbowały wyjść. W trakcie powrotu z Nowego Jorku, po pobycie w 1926 roku, walizka była dokładnie obwiązana sznurkami, w celu powstrzymania zwierząt przed uciekaniem. Funkcje mały|134px|Przełącznik do ukrywania zawartości przed mugolami. * Funkcja „Dla mugoli” – jedna z właściwości walizki, która pozwalała ukryć jej właściwą zawartość przed mugolami. Aby użyć tej funkcji należało przekręcić mosiężne pokrętło ukryte w zamku przedmiotu. Wykonanie tej czynności sprawiało, że po otwarciu walizka nadal wyglądała zwyczajnie oraz ukazywała tylko typową dla mugoli zawartość jak piżama, mapy, dziennik, budzik, szkło powiększające i szalik PuchonówFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 4. * Pojemność – walizka dzięki rzuconym na nią zaklęciom potrafiła pomieścić w sobie wiele różnych przedmiotów. Można było nawet umieścić w niej rzeczy lub zwierzęta, dużo większe niż otwór walizki''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 54. Zawartość Wnętrze walizki zaczarowano, prawdopodobnie zaklęciem zmniejszająco-zwiększającym lub podobnymi rodzajami magii, tak by zmieścić w środku cały rezerwat dla magicznych zwierząt. mały|225px|lewo Pierwszym miejscem, do którego trafiało się po wejściu do walizki była drewniana szopa. Służyła Newtonowi jako pracownia. Składowane były w niej różne przedmioty potrzebne do pracy ze zwierzętami i badań, takie jak, butelki, słoje, liny, siatki, rośliny doniczkowe, mapy, karma dla zwierząt oraz apteczka pełna pigułek, strzykawek i fiolek. Znajdowały się tam również rzeczy osobiste Newta, a także łóżko polowe, biurko z maszyną do szycia, regały i schody prowadzące do wyjścia z walizki. Szopę można było opuścić także przez drzwi, prowadzące do otaczającego ją rezerwatu. Rezerwat Większość walizki zajmował rezerwat z fantastycznymi zwierzętami. Cały teren został podzielony na zagrody za pomocą płótna rozwieszonego na sznurach i zaczarowanego w taki sposób aby w rzeczywistości niewielkie segmenty imitowały wolną przestrzeń i naturalne środowisko dla mieszkających tam zwierząt. Wśród zagród znalazły się między innymi: * Pustynia Arizony, * Piaszczysty obszar * Bambusowy las, * Skalna ściana, * Jaskinia, * Kraina śniegu. Zwierzęta mieszkające w walizce W trakcie swojej pracy Newton zgromadził bardzo wiele różnych zwierząt w celu poznawania, badania i chronienia ich. Między innymi są to: mały|225px|Nieśmiałki, mieszkające na drzewie, w walizce. * Nieśmiałki – mieszkały na niewielkim drzewku w bambusowym lecie. Było ich sześcioro i wszystkie posiadały imiona: Tom, Tytus, Marlow, Poppy, Finn oraz Pickett, który w grudniu 1926 roku zaczął przebywać w kieszeni Newtona z powodu przeziębienia. Po wyzdrowieniu jednak nie chciał zostawić właściciela, więc został w jego płaszczu na stałe. * Żądlibąk – był przynajmniej jeden osobnik zamieszkujący walizkę. 6 grudnia 1926 uciekł wraz z kilkoma innymi zwierzętami do Nowego Jorku, ale jako jedyne nie wróciło już do Newtona. * Wozak * Żmijoptaki – było przynajmniej pięć młodych okazów, które mieszkały w gnieździe w bambusowym lesie. * Demimoz – był jeden osobnik o imieniu Dougal. * Pikujące licho – był jeden osobnik, którego Newton trzymał przy sobie w formie niewielkiego kokonu. * Bahanka – było przynajmniej kilka osobników. * Buchorożec * Świergotnik * Garborogi – ostatnia płodna, dorosłą para, z dwojgiem potomstwa. Newton twierdził, że gdyby ich nie uchronił doszłoby do wyginięcia gatunku.mały|225px|Garborogi. * Wodnik Kappa * Szczuroszczet * Niuchacz * Nundu * Gromoptak – był jeden osobnik o imieniu Frank. Został uratowany przez Newtona około 1926 z nielegalnego handlu w Egipcie. Z powodu Franka czarodziej wyruszył do Stanów Zjednoczonych, by odstawić zwierzę do Arizony. Gromoptak został jednak wypuszczony już w Nowym Jorku. * Widłowęże – były dwa osobniki, jeden dorosły i jeden młody. Mieszkały w jaskini. * Lunaballe – kilka osobników zamieszkujących skalną ścianę. * Dirikrak * Zouwu – jeden osobnik schwytany w 1927 roku w Paryżu, po tym jak stworzenie uciekło z cyrku ArkanusFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. mały|Obskurus w walizce Newtona. W walizce znajdował się również obskurus, który nie był magicznym stworzeniem. Zajmował zagrodę imitującą krainę śniegu i był zamknięty w magicznym bąblu. Jego nosicielką była sudańska dziewczynka, którą Newton próbował uwolnić od obskurusa. Dziewczynka jednak zginęła mając zaledwie osiem lat, w wyniku działania pasożytniczej siły. Obskurus został wyciągnięty z walizki przez amerykańskich aurorów w grudniu 1926 roku, gdy Newton został aresztowany, a jego rzeczy zostały przeszukane. Znalezisko było podstawą do oskarżenia Skamandera o spowodowanie ataków innego obskurusa na Nowy Jork. Za kulisami mały|225px|Zestaw „75952 Newt's Case of Magical Creatures”. Powstał zestaw z serii ''LEGO Fantastyczne zwierzęta, o nazwie „75952 Newt's Case of Magical Creatures”, przedstawiający walizkę zbudowaną z klocków LEGO. Walizka może być rozłożona dzięki czemu przyjmuje formę swojego magicznego wnętrza, czyli zagród dla zwierząt i szopy Newtona. W zestawie zawarto także trzy magiczne stworzenia: Żmijoptaka, Buchorożeca i Gromoptaka, Franka. Zobacz też * Walizka Jacoba Kowalskiego * Torebka Hermiony Granger Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Daydream VR) * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Fantastyczne zwierzęta * The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Pottermore Kategoria:Własności Newtona Skamandera en:Newton Scamander's suitcase es:Maleta de Newton Scamander fr:Valise de Norbert Dragonneau pt-br:Maleta de Newton Scamander ru:Чемодан Ньюта Саламандера